falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
5.56mm round (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =5.56mm, armor piercing |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.026 |value2 =4 |baseid2 = |item name3 =5.56mm, hollow point |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.026 |value3 =4 |baseid3 = |item name4 =5.56mm, surplus |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.026 |value4 =0 |baseid4 = |item name5 =5.56mm, match (hand load) |weight5 =0 |weight hardcore5 =0.026 |value5 =2 |baseid5 = |item name6 =.223 round |weight6 =0 |weight hardcore6 =0.026 |value6 =1 |baseid6 = |footer = 5.56mm bullet compared to .22LR bullet. }} The 5.56mm round is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The 5.56mm round, a high-velocity small-caliber rifle cartridge, is a general-purpose round for all guns, spanning the entire game's arsenal, from the early varmint rifle to the light machine gun. 5.56mm is common, light, cheap, easy to make, and is considered one of two "small rifle" cartridges, the other being 5mm. Production Standard and match hand load 5.56mm rounds can be crafted at a reloading bench. A single cartridge requires the following ingredients: Breakdown Breaking down a standard 5.56mm round yields: Weapons using this ammunition * 5.56mm pistol ** That Gun * Light machine gun ** Bozar * Marksman carbine ** All-American * Service rifle * Varmint rifle ** Ratslayer Variants 5.56mm, armor piercing Armor-piercing rounds are designed for punching through armor plating. For this purpose, they have a greatly strengthened case with a specially hardened and shaped nose. Due to the high muzzle velocity and penetrative properties of the round, damage to the target is slightly reduced. However, they can be rather hard to find, and vendors almost never have more than 200 in stock at any given time. 5.56mm, hollow point Hollow point bullets mushroom and break up on impact, causing massive trauma on fleshy, un-armored targets. However, this also means they break up when they hit things like armor plate, drastically reducing the weapon's penetrating power. 5.56mm, surplus Surplus ammunition is poor-grade ammunition made in large quantities by using corrosive materials in their construction. The resulting product is a slightly more damaging round at the cost of more regular maintenance on a firearm due to the damaging corrosive materials used in the round's construction. This ammunition is usually much cheaper than regular ammunition and comes in bulk packaging. 5.56mm, match (hand load) Introduced with the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on, match ammunition is precision-made so that every bullet has the same powder, shape, and weight. Match ammunition is often used in tournaments, sight alignment, and sniping. This ammunition type is given a slight damage boost and a significant reduction in the weapons spread. It requires the Hand Loader perk to craft. .223 round A common commercial hunting round designed for civilian use, most commonly used in hunting small to mid-sized game. This ammunition does less damage, due to lower internal pressure, resulting in less stopping power. These rounds tend to put less stress on the chamber, resulting in better weapon durability. .223 ammunition can be bought in bulk from vendors. Prior to patch 1.3.0.452, these rounds had a -8 DT effect. Comparison Locations * Most merchants who deal in weapons will have some 5.56 rounds in their inventory. * Most NCR troopers carry some 5.56 rounds. * There are two boxes of surplus 5.56 rounds at the end of the trench at the Fort. * Traveling merchants commonly sell .223 and 5.56 rounds. * Vendortron at the Gun Runners' kiosk. * Cliff Briscoe at the Novac gift shop. * Quartermaster Bardon may sell around 2000 .223 rounds from time to time. * Alexander at the 188 trading post usually sells these rounds. * Sunny Smiles will give the Courier around 160 rounds if asked about surviving in the desert. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition ru:5,56-мм патрон (Fallout: New Vegas)